Tal vez El Amor Si Existe
by Inu4Neko
Summary: El la amaba. Ella lo queria, pero sabia que el amor no existia, talvez estaba equivocada...talvez no...talvez solo tenia que encontrar a la persona indicada para amar o talvez acabarian lastimadose... Mal Suumary pero el fic no es malo pasen y lean ñ ñ


**Hey! Yo aquí de nuevo, con otro Rimahiko algunos lectores probablemente ya me conozcan probablemente no pero les agradezco por tomarse su tiempo para leer y que disfruten de mis historias tanto como yo disfruto el escribirlas.  
>Disclaimer: Shugo chara no me pertenece, pertenece a Peach Pit yo tomo los personajes para mis fics sin fines de lucro.<br>Advertencia: esto quedo algo cursi y probablemente con mucho Ooc. Perdonen mis faltas de ortografia  
><strong>  
><span><strong>EL AMOR NO EXISTE… ¿O SI?<strong>__

_-Te amo-susurro un chico de largo cabello morado, bajando la cabeza evitando cruzar su mirada con la de la pequeña rubia que estaba enfrente de él, la cual al escuchar las palabras del chico lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir sus ojos por la sorpresa, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, simplemente era imposible.  
>-¿q-que dijiste?-pregunto con voz quebrada, el joven peli-morado suspiro levantando su cabeza y encontrando sus miradas, tomo una bocanada de aire.<br>-Yo Fujisaki Nagihiko, te amo Mashiro Rima-repitió pero esta vez no fue en un susurro, lo dijo con voz clara, firme, decidida y mirando a Rima a los ojos, ella se sorprendió más de lo que ya estaba y aparto la mirada inmediatamente no savia si podía creer en él o no, sintió un vacío en el corazón y recordó todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora, por lo cual solo había dos palabras que podían salir de su boca en ese momento._

_-Estas mintiendo-dijo con voz fría pero dolida, Nagihiko solo la observo confundido, ¿Por qué el mentiría en algo como eso? Trato de mover su rostro para que lo mirara, pero en cuanto acerco su mano ella la golpeo.  
>-No me toques y deja de mentir-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, Nagihiko leyó sus emociones en su mirada, pero lo único que podía ver era confusión, ira, tristeza, odio y soledad.<br>-¿Por qué crees que mentiría con algo así?-pregunto Nagihiko, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola tristemente. Rima no respondió solo bajo la mirada, savia que no debía haber ido cuando Nagihiko se lo pidió…_

_**HORAS ANTES…**_

Se encontraban todos en el jardín real, solo faltaban un par de meses para graduarse y por ese motivo tenían mucho trabajo, todos estaban concentrados en su trabajo menos un joven peli-morado, la primavera se acercaba y entonces debería irse de nuevo al extranjero, había hecho un acuerdo con su madre el cual fue; dejarlo terminar sus estudios en la primaria Seiyo y suspender por un tiempo las presentaciones de Nadeshiko, su madre acepto con la condición de que al terminar sus estudios irían de viaje de nuevo para mejorar sus habilidades de danza.

Pensaba que tal vez fue mala idea haberse quedado, le gustaba su vida actual y no la quería dejar, pero sobre todo había una cosa que no quería dejar. Miro a la rubia que estaba a su lado, tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿Fujisaki-kun te sientes bien?-pregunto el rey de los guardianes, dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo.  
>-En realidad no Hotori-kun-respondió sin pensar.<br>-Si quieres puedes retirarte, ya casi acabamos por hoy.  
>-Gracias, si no les molesta si me gustaría retirarme por hoy-dijo bajando la mirada.<br>-No hay problema Nagi-le dijeron Yaya y Amu sonriendo.  
>-Me da igual-dijo Rima con voz fría y concentrada en su trabajo.<br>-Ja-ne-dijeron todos los charas.  
>-¡Hasta mañana!-grito Rhythm levantando su pulgar y sonriendo, después se fue volando detrás de su dueño.<p>

Nagihiko solo se levantó de la mesa, tomo su mochila y salió caminando lentamente del jardín real, solo un par de meses, solo eso y se iría indefinidamente no quería irse, no quería dejar la vida que tenía ahora, no tenía problemas con graduarse porque todos los guardianes iban a ir casualmente a la misma secundaria, suspiro mientras caminaba, Rhythm le estaba llamando pero él no le prestaba atención, lo que lo hacía sentirse aún peor es que se iría y no logro que Rima lo considerara su amigo, ella lo seguía odiando.

-¡NAGIII~!-le grito Rhythm parándose frente a él, haciéndolo reaccionar.  
>-¿Qué pasa Rhythm?-pregunto y su chara azul señalo algo detrás de él, Nagihiko volteo dándose cuenta de que alguien lo seguía, pero no cualquier persona sino la culpable de que se encontrara deprimido.<p>

-¿Rima-chan?-pregunto confundido.  
>-Olvidaste esto, Tadase me pidió que te lo diera ya que venía por el mismo camino que tu-le explico con voz fría, entregándole un cuaderno que traía en su mano.<br>-Gracias-dijo tomando el cuaderno y guardándolo en su mochila, Rima no respondió nada, simplemente siguió caminando, Nagihiko la observo caminar por unos segundos pero después la siguió, vivían cerca la casa de Nagihiko estaba un par de calles después de la de Rima así que iban por el mismo camino, Nagihiko logro alcanzar a Rima simplemente caminaba a su lado en silencio.

-Oye girl-boy-le llamo Rima mientras caminaban.  
>-Dime Rima-chan, pero ¿es necesario que me llames así?<br>-Ok, charanari-nob te pasa algo, te ves más extraño que de costumbre-no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación, en realidad había notado que el pasaba algo y le preocupaba, pero lo dijo en su usual tono frio e indiferente, el chico peli-morado solo la miro sorprendido, después repaso el nuevo insulto y suspiro.

-No me pasa nada solo pensaba-respondió con voz triste.  
>-Estas mintiendo, pero eso es normal eres un mentiroso-Nagihiko se detuvo al escuchar eso, Rima siguió caminando normalmente.<br>-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto, Rima podía escuchar el dolor en su voz pero no quería mostrar preocupación por el, se giró para verlo-se había quedado unos metros atrás por detenerse-tenía la cabeza baja.

-Por lo de Nadeshiko-respondió simplemente, Nagihiko no respondió nada el no mentía, excepto por eso y en realidad no mentía solo el ocultaba la verdad a Amu porque no quería que ella lo odiara. (si ya se, ya se, es lo mismo, dejen a Nagi no ven que esta sufriendo)

-Yo no miento, si me pasa algo por eso estoy pensando-respondió, volviendo a caminar pero aun con la cabeza baja, Rima solo lo siguió, caminaron unos minutos más en silencio, llegaron a la casa de Rima, ella iba a despedirse pero Nagihiko la interrumpió.  
>-¿Puedes venir más tarde al parque que está a la vuelta?-pregunto tratando de sonreír, pero solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa falsa.<br>-Sí, supongo no tengo nada mejor que hacer te veo a las cinco en punto-dijo y entro a su casa, seguida de Kusukusu sonriendo.

Nagihiko siguió caminando, Rhythm había notado que algo le preocupaba pero sabía que si le preguntaba el solo respondería que no le pasaba nada, así que decidió no preguntarle nada solo lo siguió en silencio con Temari si hablaría, podía esperar, por muy difícil que le resultara. Nagihiko llego a su casa, saludo a su madre y a su tía **(N/A: si es su tía? Bueno me entendieron esa viejita que sale cuando visitan la casa de Nadeshiko) **Nagihiko pidió permiso a su madre para salir más tarde, ella le respondió que no había problema ya que ese día no tenía que practicar, fue su cuarto, se recostó en su cama y suspiro, Temari salió de su huevo y voló frente a él.

-Bienvenido Nagihiko-le saludo sonriendo.  
>-Hola Temari-le respondió con un susurro.<br>-¿Te paso algo malo, Nagihiko?-pregunto preocupada su chara.  
>-Lleva así todo el día-dijo Rhythm parándose junto a Temari, Nagihiko solo suspiro y sus charas lo miraron preocupados.<br>-¿Tiene que ver con Rima-chan verdad?-pregunto Temari segura, Nagihiko no respondió nada, solo giro su cabeza y cerro sus ojos, pasados unos segundos hablo.  
>-No quiero irme y que ella me siga odiando… hablare con ella más tarde-añadido antes de que Temari o Rhythm pudieran preguntar algo más.<p>

Después de eso no dijeron nada más, Rhythm y Temari se fueron a jugar al patio o eso dijeron ya que solo salieron para dejar a Nagihiko solo, pasados varios minutos se levantó y se cambió el uniforme, se puso una camiseta de manga larga de color celeste, un chaleco blanco encima de esta y unos pantalones negros junto con unos tenis azules. Miro el reloj 4 en punto faltaba prácticamente una hora para encontrarse con Rima, ya que no tardaba más de diez minutos en llegar al parque, salió de su cuarto y se recostó en su jardín debajo de un árbol de cerezos , se quedó allí unos minutos hasta que su madre lo llamo y saco de sus pensamientos.

-Nagihiko, hora de comer.  
>-Si-respondió simplemente yendo a la cocina, estuvo en silencio mientras comía, al terminar eran las 4: 40 decidió irse, tal vez llegaría antes pero no le importaba de cualquier modo no estaría tranquilo dentro de su casa, se despidió, tomo su balón de basquetbol-para jugar en caso de que Rima no apareciera-y salió, camino tranquilamente hasta el parque al llegar subió a la rama de un árbol de cerezos y se sentó sobre ella, con sus charas sobre sus hombros, decidió esperar desde ese lugar ya que podía ver cuando Rima llegara, dieron las cinco y Rima no aparecía, él estaba consciente de que llego muy temprano así que decidió esperarla durante más tiempo pasaron cinco minutos…diez minutos…quince minutos…veinte minutos.<p>

-Nagi/Nagihiko-le llamaron sus charas.  
>-Rima-chan no vendrá-susurro sus charas solo lo miraron preocupados, pero él sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlos-Rhythm, juguemos basquetbol, también tu Temari-su voz seguía apagada a pesar de estar sonriendo, Rhythm y Temari también sonrieron, Nagihiko dio un salto bajando del árbol.<br>-¡Yay!-grito Rhythm, levantando su pulgar, Temari solo sonrió. Nagihiko iba a comenzar a caminar pero una voz lo detuvo.  
>-Fujisaki-le llamo una voz a sus espaldas, giro encontrándose con una pequeña rubia que parecía bastante agitada.<br>-Rima-chan…-antes de que pudiera decir algo Rima lo interrumpió.  
>-Lo siento, mis padres no querían dejarme venir-se disculpó inclinándose y apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.<br>-Está bien, lo importante es que llegaste-le dijo sonriendo, pero con voz aun apagada.  
>-Y… ¿para que querías que viniera?-pregunto Rima.<br>-Tengo algo importante que decirte-respondió desviando la mirada, Kusukusu, Temari y Rhythm se miraron y se fueron lejos para dejarlos hablar tranquilamente.  
>-Bien dime.<br>-Supongo que ya te lo imaginabas pero me iré a estudiar fuera cuando nos graduemos…tal vez no te interesa…después de todo tú me odias…pero quisiera que al menos me consideraras tu amigo antes de irme…no quiero que me odies por siempre y dejarte un mal recuerdo al irme Rima-chan yo…-dijo haciendo breves pausas mientras hablaba, pero no podía terminar la última frase, no savia porque pero no podía, Rima al ver que no podía continuar decidió hablar ella.

-Suponía que te irías, no estaba segura pero creí que era lo más probable, pero no entiendo porque me lo dices ami, no te odio pero deberías preocuparte por Amu…ella seguirá esperando toda la vida a Nadeshiko-dijo con su normal voz fría aunque lo último lo dijo algo molesta.  
>-Me interesa más que tú lo sepas…-por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar miro fijamente a Rima.<br>-¿Porque?  
>-Te amo-susurro, bajando la cabeza evitando cruzar su mirada con la de la pequeña rubia que estaba enfrente de él, Rima solo lo miro sorprendida.<br>-¿q-que dijiste?-pregunto con voz quebrada, el joven peli-morado suspiro levantando su cabeza y encontrando sus miradas, tomo una bocanada de aire.

-Yo Fujisaki Nagihiko, te amo Mashiro Rima-repitió pero esta vez no fue en un susurro, lo dijo con voz clara, firme, decidida y mirando a Rima a los ojos, ella se sorprendió más de lo que ya estaba y aparto la mirada inmediatamente no savia si podía creer en él o no, sintió un vacío en el corazón y recordó todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora, por lo cual solo había dos palabras que podían salir de su boca en ese momento.

-Estas mintiendo-dijo con voz fría pero dolida, Nagihiko solo la observo confundido, ¿Por qué el mentiría en algo como eso? Trato de mover su rostro para que lo mirara, pero en cuanto acerco su mano ella lo golpeo.

-No me toques y deja de mentir-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, Nagihiko leyó sus emociones en su mirada, pero lo único que podía ver era confusión, ira, tristeza, odio y soledad.

-¿Por qué crees que mentiría con algo así?-pregunto Nagihiko, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola tristemente. Rima no respondió solo bajo la mirada, savia que no debía haber ido cuando Nagihiko se lo pidió, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla seguida por otra y otra, Nagihiko se dio cuenta se acercó y seco sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, logrando que lo mirara al fin, en los ojos de Rima solo lograba ver dolor, ira y confusión, Rima desvió la mirada.  
>-Mentiroso-susurro.<br>-Rima-chan, mírame a los ojos y dime si miento-le pidió tomando sus manos, inclinándose a su altura Rima por unos segundos dudo pero después se decidió a mirar a Nagihiko, en sus ojos se reflejaba cariño, amor y también tristeza, el no mentía pero eso le resultaba aun peor.  
>-Lo siento-dijo en un susurro aun mirando a Nagihiko a los ojos, él estaba por preguntar la razón de su disculpa pero ella siguió hablando.<br>-Me gustas, pero…-antes de terminar la frase comenzó a llorar de nuevo dejando su personalidad fría y arrogante, quería decirle la razón por la cual no podía corresponderle pero no podía, le resultaba doloroso Nagihiko la abrazo, Rima no correspondió a su abrazo pero no hiso ningún intento por apartarlo, simplemente siguió llorando en el pecho del chico, Nagihiko abrazo más fuerte a Rima recargando su barbilla sobre su frente.

-Está bien Rima-chan, entiendo-le dijo conteniendo las ganas de llorar también, Rima al fin correspondió el abrazo aferrándose al chaleco de Nagihiko.  
>-Lo siento Nagihiko, me gustas pero…si estamos juntos solo acabaríamos lastimándonos-hablo entrecortadamente por el llanto.<br>-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Nagihiko confundido tratando de separar a Rima de él, pero esta se lo impidió aferrándose más fuerte a él.  
>-El amor no existe, la prueba de eso es mi familia, éramos felices mis padres decían que se amaban y que me amaban, sin embargo ahora lo único que hacen es discutir por todo…si el amor existiera eso no estaría pasando…desde el día en que me di cuenta que nuestra familia se había roto…jure no creer nunca en el amor porque no existe…las personas siempre terminan lastimando a otras y lastimándose a sí mismas…no quiero lastimarme más y no quiero lastimarte…tu siempre me ayudas, siempre me apoyas, siempre estas para mí con una sonrisa a pesar de la forma en la que te eh tratado…te iras por mucho tiempo y tal vez no te vuelva a ver en mucho tiempo, eso sería aún más doloroso para mí lo siento-explico tratando de no llorar demasiado, ella no era una persona muy expresiva, rara vez decía lo que sentía pero no quería lastimar al chico, lo quería mucho como para lastimarlo así que debía decirle la verdad por muy doloroso que le resultara hablar de ello, Nagihiko suspiro y separo a Rima de él, se inclinó a su altura y volvió a limpiar las lágrimas de Rima, cuando termino sonrió tristemente.<p>

-Está bien Rima-chan, comprendo cómo te sientes no te preocupes yo nunca lastimare a Rima-chan y si por accidente lo hiciera yo mismo me castigare por ello…te amo Rima-chan por lo que no quiero forzarte a nada ¿podríamos al menos ser amigos?-pregunto sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos si bien, Rima lo había rechazado pero no del todo, lo quería y no quería lastimarlo eso lo hacía sentir bien él tampoco quería lastimarla.  
>-¿Seguro que estarás bien con eso?-pregunto ya tranquila.<br>-Claro Rima-chan ¿amigos?-pregunto extendiendo su mano y sonriendo, Rima lo miro y tomo su mano asintiendo.  
>-Nagihiko…gracias-susurro sonriendo, Nagihiko la miro extrañado pero después sonrió.<br>-Rima-chan ¿quieres jugar baloncesto conmigo?-pregunto tomando su balón del suelo**-(acuérdense que se lo había llevado)**  
>-No se jugar y soy mala para los deportes-respondió inmediatamente, recordando el festival deportivo que habían hecho hace mucho.<br>-No hay problema yo te enseño.  
>-No gracias Nagihiko, ya es tarde y mis padres se molestaran si no llego pronto-Nagihiko asintió el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de naranja lo cual significaba que pronto obscurecería y al día siguiente tenían clases.<br>-Está bien te acompaño Rima-chan-la rubia solo sonrió asintiendo ambos caminaron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo como siempre, no se sentía tensión en el aire este era solo un silencio pacífico y tranquilo no era muy bueno hablar después de la conversación anterior, llegaron a la casa de Rima, se despidieron y ella entro a su casa, Nagihiko suspiro y siguió caminando se sentía mucho mejor, había dicho lo que quería decir si, fue rechazado pero no del todo sabía que Rima no lo odiaba, le gustaba además ella dejaría de tratarlo con desprecio y al fin podrían llevar una amistad tranquila eso lo aliviaba y mucho.

Por otra parte Rima no se sentía muy bien, le dolió rechazar a Nagihiko pero savia que le dolería más aceptarlo, además del hecho de que al aceptar ser amigos se comenzaría a llevar mejor, ella no tendría que actuar tan fría e indiferente, con él le resultaba muy natural el mostrar su verdadera personalidad y eso haría que Rima lo quisiera cada vez más.

El día siguiente en la escuela transcurrió normal todos estaban en sus respectivas clases, aunque cierta rubia y cierto peli-morado no se concentraban mucho en sus clases pasadas las horas el timbre sonó dando fin a las clases, Tadase, Amu y Rima salieron de su clase y se dirigieron al jardín real donde ya se encontraban esperándolos Nagihiko y Yaya, no tuvieron oportunidad de verse durante la mañana así que Yaya corrió a abrazar a Rima y Amu en cuanto las soltó todos fueron a la mesa-en la cual Nagihiko ya se encontraba sentado-y tomaron sus respectivos lugares. Kiseki se llevó a los shugo charas a un rincón del jardín para hacer su plan número nueve mil para encontrar el embrión**.(XD)**

-Hola, Rima-chan, Amu-chan, Hotori-kun-saludo sonriendo.  
>-Ohayo Nagi-dijo Amu devolviéndole la sonrisa<br>-Ohayo Fujisaki-kun.  
>-Hola Nagihiko-dijo Rima en su habitual tono, asombrando a todos menos a Nagihiko, el cual le sonrió a Rima.<br>-Rima-tan tu nunca saludas a Nagi, normalmente lo ignoras o lo insultas es extraño ¿ya te llevas bien con Nagi?-pregunto Yaya  
>-Simplemente me canse de discutir siempre con el-respondió simplemente pero los demás guardianes seguían sorprendidos.<br>-Pero si ayer todavía se llevaban m…-dijo Amu pero fue interrumpida por Nagihiko.  
>-Hotori-kun ¿Cuál es el trabajo de hoy?-pregunto desviando el tema. Ya que savia que Rima no quería hablar de eso con los demás.<br>-Solo hay que revisar esto-dijo sacando un pequeño montón de papeles y dándole unas hojas a cada uno, Rima debía revisar los pedidos que hicieron algunos alumnos, Nagihiko tenía que revisar los preparativos para una excursión que tenían los estudiantes de primer grado, Tadase tenía que sacar el presupuesto para comprar cosas que los equipos deportivos necesitaban, todos tenían trabajo que hacer-cosas aburridas ya saben-comenzaron a trabajar aunque no duraron mucho tiempo trabajando de verdad, cinco minutos después de que comenzaron Tadase era el único que seguía con su trabajo, Yaya se encontraba dormida con las hojas en sus manos, Amu estaba perdida en sus pensamientos igual que Rima y Nagihiko, un par de minutos después en la puerta del jardín real apareció una persona, una pelirroja que todos conocían muy bien entro caminando tranquilamente-con aires de grandeza-los guardianes la vieron entrar pero no prestaron mucha atención, se acercó a la mesa en donde estaban trabajando y se detuvo en medio del Jack y el Rey.

-¡Tadase-sama, Nagihiko-sama he venido a saludarlos!-grito la pelirroja-ah también a Hinamori-san, Yuiki-san y Mashiro san.  
>-¿Necesitas algo Yamabuki-san?-pregunto Amu, todos los guardianes ya estaban cansados de esa situación, Yamabuki Saaya, había estado visitando el jardín real todos los días durante dos semanas, solo para perderles-exigirles de hecho-que la incluyeran en los guardianes y todos ya estaban hartos de repetirle que era imposible.<p>

-Solo venía a que reconsideraran el permitirme estar dentro de los guardianes.  
>-Ya te hemos explicado que no es posible-dijo la reina más fría e indiferente que de costumbre y sin mirarla concentrada en las hojas que tenía en sus manos, a Saaya no le agrado que Rima le respondiera ella realmente se estaba dirigiendo a Tadase y Nagihiko, no le interesaba lo que dijeran las demás.<br>-Mashiro-san me gustaría saber que piensan Nagihiko-sama y Tadase-sama-dijo sonriendo arrogantemente poniendo una mano en su cintura y la otra cerca de su rostro.  
>-Yamabuki-san, realmente no es posible que te podamos incluir en los guardianes-Nagihiko también se estaba molestando con su presencia pero el mantuvo su tono usual de voz para no sonar grosero, sin embargo al igual que Rima no la miraba a ella si no al trabajo que estaba realizando.<br>-Pero…  
>-Yamabuki-san tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer podrías retirarte-pidió Tadase lo más amablemente que pudo y escribiendo algunas notas en una hoja, Saaya no dijo nada solo miro a todos los guardianes molesta, se dio la vuelta y salió del jardín real, cuando estaba afuera sonrió, ella solo quería estar en los guardianes para hacerse más popular y claro también para estar cerca del Rey y el Jack pero si no la dejaban entrar, tendría que recurrir a otros métodos, su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Alrededor de casi una hora los guardianes ya habían terminado su trabajo, justo cuando estaban por irse apareció Saaya de nuevo, justo cuando iban a preguntarle a que iba-de nuevo-hablo.<p>

-Nagihiko-sama, le llama el profesor Nikaidou.  
>-Eh…si gracias-fue lo único que respondió Nagi y salió del jardín real detrás de Saaya y entraron al edificio.<p>

_**Rima POV**_

_Es extraño que Yamabuki se llevara a Nagihiko, pero supongo que no importa, bien supongo que ya puedo irme, ya quiero irme, iba a tomar mis cosas pero alguien más entro al Jardín Real, ¿es que hoy era el día de invadir a los guardianes? En fin era alguien que no conocía no le preste mucha atención_.

-Mashiro-san Nikaidou-sensei me pidió que te dijera que fueras al salón de profesores-_fue todo lo que dijo el chico, hizo una reverencia y se fue, esto no tiene sentido ¿porque me llama a mi cuando acaba de llamar a Nagihiko? Tal vez Yamabuki mintió y… esto no puede ser bueno. Salí del Jardín Real caminando, no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta de que me había alterado.  
><em>_**Normal POV**___

Al salir del Jardín Real Rima comenzó a correr, entro al edificio, paso varios salones, paso su clase, paso la clase de Nagihiko, al final del pasillo justo antes de dar la vuelta hacia el salón de profesores se detuvo allí estaban Nagihiko y Saaya, pero se estaban besando aunque Nagihiko inmediatamente aparto a Saaya de él, escucho un sollozo y volteo sobre su hombro encontrándose que Rima los miraba con los ojos cristalinos y las lágrimas asomándose por ellos.

-Rima-chan yo no…-No le dio tiempo de terminar de explicarse porque después de haber visto eso Rima corrió todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió, escucho a Nagihiko gritar su nombre pero no hizo caso, se sentía mal, se sentía triste, enojada, celosa pero sobre todo se sentía decepcionada, no debió creer en las palabras de Nagihiko, sabía que no debía creer en él y aun así lo hizo, seguía corriendo sin importarle el hecho de que no podía llegar muy lejos, no podía salir de la escuela, llego hasta la azotea de la escuela, allí no había nada más que el pequeño cubículo de la puerta con las escaleras, para subir y bajar, se sentó recargándose en la puerta, haciéndose bolita-como lo hacía cada que estaba triste-comenzó a llorar sin poderlo evitar, su chara la miro preocupada, se paró frente a ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
>-Rima, Rima mira, una cara graciosa-dijo Kusukusu sacando la lengua y tirando de sus mejillas conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos tratando de animar a su dueña-Rima ríete, por favor-pidió casi llorando, haciendo más caras graciosas, Rima miro a Kusukusu, sonriendo levemente acariciando la cabeza de su chara.<br>-Está bien Kusukusu-la pequeña chara miro a su dueña, la cual ahora en lugar de verse triste se veía enojada.  
>-Rima…<br>-Algo como esto pasaría tarde o temprano, mejor que pasara temprano así resulta menos doloroso-dijo con un tono de ira en su voz, Kusukusu uva a decir algo pero en ese momento, sintió que algo se acercaba.  
>-Rima, una personalidad X-dijo Kusukusu mirando hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar de donde provenía la personalidad X, de repente una gran bola de energía negativa apareció frente a ellas, la energía negativa salió disparada en una onda y apareció una personalidad X con una espada de energía negativa en la mano.<p>

-Kusukusu vamos-dijo Rima Kusukusu asintió-mi propio corazón abrir, **¡Chara-nari Clown Drop!**  
>La personalidad X comenzó a agitar su espada en el aire lanzando cuchillas de energía Negativa.<br>**-¡Jugglin Party!-**rima uso los bolos para malabares haciendo un escudo para protegerse, la personalidad X grito y aparecieron 3 huevos X detrás de Rima, lanzaron energía negativa Rima no tenía modo de esquivar el ataque así que solo puso sus brazos frente a ella y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero ese golpe nunca llego, abrió los ojos encontrando una larga cabellera purpura frente a ella. ¡Nagihiko la había protegido del ataque! Pero no se había transformado, Rima recordó esa vez en la que Amu y Nagihiko trataban de hacerla reír y paso algo parecido, igual que aquella vez Nagihiko callo de rodillas al suelo, respirando trabajosamente afectado por la energía negativa pero se levantó inmediatamente.  
>-¡Rhythm!-le llamo Nagihiko su chara azul solo se paró frente a él y grito.<br>-¡Si!  
>-Mi propio corazón abrir<strong>(NA: no sé cómo describir que pasa mientras se transforman pero todas ya sabemos cómo pasa así que no importa jeje ^^) ¡Chara-nari Beat Jumper!**

Nagihiko transformado se paró enfrente de Rima ella lo miro sorprendida pero después su mirada cambio a una de enojo, los 3 huevos X comenzaron a abrirse y de ellos salieron personalidades X, se pararon detrás de la primer personalidad X que era la única que traía una espada, las demás estaban desarmadas lanzaron ráfagas de energía negativa, Nagihiko creo una pelota azul en su mano y la lanzo, destruyendo las ráfagas de energía las personalidades X gritaron y se unieron en una sola de mucho mayor tamaño y con una guadaña en su mano, comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro y muy rápidamente se paró detrás de Rima, ella giro pero la personalidad X ya había lanzado cuchillas de energía negativa hacia ella, Nagihiko tomo el brazo de Rima y la aparto del ataque recibiendo el ataque en su espalda, cayó al suelo su transformación se deshizo y se desmayó.

-¡Nagi!-Rhythm trataba de despertarlo moviendo su cabeza.  
>-¡Nagihiko!-gritó Rima corriendo hacia él e inclinados moviendo su cuerpo para tratar de despertarlo, Nagihiko abrió un poco sus ojos.<br>-Ri…ma-chan...estas bien?-pregunto trabajosamente pero sonriendo a pesar de lo lastimado que se encontraba.**  
><strong>-¡Idiota, porque preguntas eso cuando eres tú el que esta lastimado!  
>-Rima-chan…creo que tú sabes muy bien…que lo hago porque…te amo-antes de que Rima pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa la personalidad X la golpeo con su guadaña lanzándola fuera del techo de la escuela.<p>

-**¡Tightrope dancer!**-Rima logro sujetarse de la reja de seguridad con las cuerdas, pero la personalidad X corto las cuerdas haciendo que Rima cayera del techo deshaciendo su transformación, no podría hacer nada estaba paralizada por el miedo que sentía cerro con fuerza sus ojos, de pronto sintió que era rodeada por unos brazos, abrió los ojos y encontró que estaba siendo abrazada por Nagihiko el cual tenía los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rima, pero seguían cayendo.  
>-¡Rhythm! Cambio de personalidad-Rhythm asintió y aparecieron unos audífonos azules en los hombros de Nagihiko, trato de equilibrarse mientras caían <strong>(esa caída ya duro mucho XD) <strong>pero como ya estaban muy cerca del suelo solo pudo girarse haciendo que al caer sus pies se resbalaran en el suelo, cayendo de espaldas y Rima sobre él, cerró los ojos fuertemente y soltó un quejido por el dolor que sentía al escucharlo Rima se soltó del agarre de Nagihiko y se inclinó para verlo, respiraba trabajosamente, tenía una expresión de dolor y sujetaba su brazo derecho con su brazo izquierdo.** (Qué? Pensaron que lo iba a matar? NOO! Pero algo se tenía que lastimar jaja yo se que minimo a una persona asuste ^w^)**

Justo en ese momento llegaron corriendo Amu y Tadase-ya transformados**-(apenas…porque se tardaron tanto! Inner: te das cuenta de que tu eres la que escribe esto verdad? -…)**al ver a Nagihiko en el suelo se acercaron. Pero otra cuchilla de energía negativa cayó frente a ellos. En la mano de Amu apareció una vara con corazones en las puntas, la junto con el cetro de Tadase y la personalidad X se sumergió en la luz que emanaban, la X se retiró de su cabeza volviendo a hacer 4 huevos que segundos después se purificaron y regresaron al corazón de sus dueños. Amu y Tadase deshicieron sus transformaciones y corrieron hacia Rima y Nagihiko, el cual seguía en el suelo, mientras Rima estaba de rodillas a su lado y Rhythm y Kusukusu flotando sobre su cabeza.

-Fujisaki-kun ¿puedes levantarte?-pregunto Tadase extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo.  
>-No, no puedo mover mi pierna izquierda ni mi brazo derecho-Amu y Rima lo ayudaron a levantarse sin que se apoyara sobre su pierna izquierda Tadase se paró a un lado de él y Nagihiko apoyo su brazo izquierdo sobre el cuello de Tadase para poder caminar. Lo llevaron hasta la enfermería, en el camino Rima y Nagihiko les contaron a Tadase y Amu lo que paso-claro omitiendo lo del beso de Saaya y que Rima lloro-al llegar a la enfermería, revisaron a Nagihiko mientras los demás esperaban afuera, Amu noto a Rima preocupada, en realidad demasiado preocupada, pero prefirió no decir nada. Varios minutos después salió una enfermera.<p>

-Pueden entrar a verlo si lo desean, sin embargo necesito que alguien venga por él, se fracturo su pierna izquierda y brazo derecho, le he puesto un yeso**(ya saben esa cosa que te ponen cuando te fracturas algo)**lo tendrá que usar durante al menos un mes-los tres asintieron y entraron a la enfermería vieron a Nagihiko recostado en una de las camas, justo como lo había dicho la enfermera además de que tenía varios rapones en su cuerpo cubiertos por bandas adhesivas **(curitas XD).**

**-**¿Nagi, te sientes mejor?-pregunto Amu parándose a un lado de la cama en la que se encontraba recostado.  
>-Nagihiko esa caída fue muy alta no te duele nada?-pregunto Kusukusu flotando a su lado.<br>-Solo un poco, aun me duele y es muy incómodo traer esto, le dije a la enfermera que me había lastimado jugando baloncesto y por suerte me creyó-respondió sonriendo muy levemente.  
>-Una simple caída no puede con Nagi-dijo Rhythm con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos flotando sobre Nagihiko.<br>-¿¡una simple caída? ¡CAYO DEL TECHO DE LA ESCUELA!-gritaron todos los demás charas, Rhythm solo rio nerviosamente con una gotita resbalando por su nuca.  
>-Dijeron que alguien debe llevarte a casa, mi mama tiene el día libre hoy le llamare para preguntarle si puede llevarte-ofreció la peli-rosa sacando su teléfono móvil.<br>-Gracias Amu-chan-Amu salió de la habitación.  
>-Fujisaki-kun, lo siento pero yo debo irme-se disculpó Tadase haciendo una reverencia, Nagihiko solo sonrió y Tadase salió de la enfermería, dejando solos a Rima y Nagihiko, se quedaron en silencio varios segundos, pero el chico peli-morado decidió romper el silencio.<br>-Rima-chan, ¿tu estas bien?-pregunto mirándola fijamente, ella se encontraba varios metros lejos de él.  
>-Si…caí sobre tu cuerpo así que no me paso nada… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No tenías q…<br>-Rima-chan…-la interrumpió Nagihiko, ella solo lo miro Nagihiko le sonrió encontrando sus ojos con los de ella, no dijo nada más, Rima sabía lo que el quería decir con solo mirarlo a los ojos.  
>-Eres un idiota…-fue lo único que dijo, Nagihiko le iba a decir algo pero Amu abrió la puerta.<br>-Nagi, mi mama dijo que si podía venir para ayudarte estará aquí en algunos minutos, Rima y yo podemos ayudarte a caminar hasta la entrada-Amu tomo del brazo a Rima y se pararon alado de la cama de Nagihiko  
>-Gracias, Amu-chan, Rima-chan.<br>Ambas chicas lo ayudaron a caminar, al llegar a la entrada de la academia Seiyo la madre de Amu ya los esperaba en su camioneta, llevaron a Nagihiko y a Rima a sus casas, los cuales no se hablaron en todo el camino aunque Nagihiko no apartaba su mirada de Rima.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Nagihiko estaba recostado en su cama, mirando al techo bastante aburrido, no podía hacer nada además se sentía bastante cansado no había dormido casi nada la noche anterior y tenía el sueño muy ligero, por lo que cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormido en la mañana lo despertaron los múltiples y molestos ruidos matutinos, lo que lo hacía sentirse aún peor era que precisamente ese día, era un día perfecto estaba soleado pero no demasiado caluroso, el azul cielo estaba en su mayoría despejado solo había pocas nubes, Rhythm y Temari estaban jugando en el jardín y él no se podía ni mover, cerro sus ojos frustrado tratando de dormir, no había nada más que pudiera hacer, y con un día como ese dudaba que alguien lo fuera a visitar.

Mientras tanto, una joven chica de cabello ondulado y rubio iba caminando por las calles, llevaba un vestido purpura que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y un chaleco amarillo sobre este, llego a su destino, una enorme casa construida al estilo tradicional japonés, toco el timbre y espero, unos segundos después la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una señora de edad avanzada.

-Buenos días, Mashiro-san supongo viene a ver como se encuentra el joven amo Nagihiko-dijo haciendo una reverencia, Rima solo asintió y la tía **(ya les dije que no estoy segura de que sea su tia, pero me entendieron) **de Nagihiko la hizo entrar, guiándola por los pasillos, caminaron un poco encontrándose con la madre de Nagihiko-Rima las había conocido a ambas pro el incidente del día anterior.

-Mashiro-san, que alegría verte ¿vienes a visitar a mi hijo?-pregunto amablemente la madre de Nagihiko.  
>-Si Fujisaki-san, quería ver como se encontraba-respondió Rima sonriendo, Kusukusu solo comenzó a reír aunque claro solo Rima lo podía escuchar y ver.<br>-Bien, justo ahora se encuentra dormido, pero estoy seguro que se alegrara de verte, en unos minutos les llevare algo de té-dijo amablemente y se fue por el pasillo, Rima y la tía de Nagihiko llegaron a su habitación, Rima entro-Kusukusu salio al jardín para jugar con Rhythm y Temari-Rima observo dormir a Nagihiko su rostro tenía una expresión de paz y su respiración era lenta, se veía muy pacifico durmiendo, estaba cubierto por una manta, pero dejaba libre su brazo y pierna que estaban lastimados, su pierna estaba elevada en el aire apoyada en una almohada y su brazo reposaba sobre su pecho, traía solamente unos pantalones deportivos purpuras y una camiseta de manga corta de color celeste, Rima se acercó a él y se arrodillo a un lado de su cama, se quedó observándolo un poco más y acaricio su cabello sonriendo.

-Ri…ma-chan-lo escucho murmurar entre sueños se sonrojo pero su sonrisa de hizo más grande y dejo escapar una risita.  
>-Oi, despierta baka-le llamo golpeado su frente con su dedo índice, Nagihiko abrió un poco sus ojos observo a Rima y los volvió a cerrar, pero cuando logro comprender lo que sucedía abrió los ojos de golpe.<br>-¿Rima-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto un poco aturdido por verla ahí sentada a un lado de él.  
>-No tenía nada que hacer así que vine a ver cómo te sentías-dijo tratando de sonar fría y cerrando sus ojos.<br>-Me siento bien, solo que estoy algo cansado y muy aburrido-respondió con voz apagada y Rima lo noto de inmediato.  
>-¿te pasa algo malo?-pregunto mirándolo a los ojos pero Nagihiko desvió la mirada.<br>-Rima-chan…estas molesta ¿verdad? Por lo que paso ayer-pregunto cerrando los ojos.  
>-Si…pero podría equivocarme… ¿me contaras que paso?-pregunto y Nagihiko abrió los ojos encontrándose con que Rima lo miraba con una sonrisa.<br>-Claro, te contare lo que en verdad paso-respondió sonriendo.

_**FLASH BACK  
><strong>__Nagihiko salió del jardín real junto con Saaya, cuando estaban por llegar a la sala de profesores ella lo detuvo tomando la manga de su uniforme haciéndolo detenerse,  
><em>-¿Qué pasa Yamabuki-san?-_pregunto el chico.  
><em>-Nagihiko-sama en realidad no te llamaban yo te hice venir porque necesitaba decirte algo_-dijo la pelirroja aun sujetándose de Nagihiko.__**  
><strong>_-Dime.  
>-Nagihiko-sama me gustas, acepta mis sentimientos<em>-dijo ella pero<em> _en lugar de una petición parecía una orden.  
><em>-Lo siento Yamabuki-san, yo amo a otra persona-_respondió tratando de que la pelirroja lo soltara  
><em>-¿¡Que pero a quien!-_grito alterada.  
><em>-Preferiría no decírtelo, ahora si me disculpas debo irme-_Nagihiko dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero Saaya tomo su muñeca haciéndolo girar, quedando frente a ella, tomo el cuello de su camisa, acercándolo hacia ella trato de juntar sus labios con los de el pero en cuanto sus labios se rosaron Nagihiko la alejo de él y mirándola molesto, escucharon un sollozo y Nagihiko se giró encontrándose a Rima observándolos._  
>-Rima-chan yo no…-<em>no logro terminar de explicarse porque ella salió corriendo<em>-¡Rima-chan!-_grito tratando de que ella se detuviera, traro de correr tras ella pero Saaya lo seguía sujetando de su uniforme._  
>-Nagihiko-sama no me digas que la persona que te gusta es Mashiro-san-<em>pregunto Saaya, Nagihiko aparto sus manos de el y miro enojado a la chica que tenía enfrente.<br>_-Si-_respondió extrañamente frio y amenazante.  
><em>-Pero…  
>-Yamabuki, si me disculpas tengo que ir detrás de ella, adiós, y por favor no te acerques ami de nuevo-<em>dijo con el mismo tono y corrió para alcanzar a Rima.<em>

_**FIN FASH BACK**_

Rima escucho atentamente lo que le dijo Nagihiko, después bajo la mirada el chico se quedó extrañado con su actitud y después tomo su mano con la de el que estaba libre, la rubia al sentir el contacto levanto la mirada para ver a Nagihiko sonriéndole cálidamente le devolvió la sonrisa y apretó su manos con la de él.

-Lo siento-dijo Nagihiko.  
>-¿Por qué te disculpas?-pregunto extrañada Rima.<br>-Te lastime, aunque había prometido no hacerlo, al menos cumplí con la segunda parte de mi promesa-se explicó entrecerrando sus ojos Rima lo miro extrañada y el aclaro.  
>-Si por accidente llego a lastimar a Rima-chan yo mismo me castigare-explico sonriendo sin soltar la mano de Rima<br>-Eres un Idiota…este es un castigo excesivo hubiera bastado con que yo te golpeara-dijo ella bajando la mirada, Nagihiko se inclinó hacia delante-apoyándose con la mano de Rima-quedando sentado en lugar de acostado.  
>-Entonces golpéame Rima-chan-dijo inclinando su cabeza.<br>-No te golpeare-respondió tratando de soltar el agarre de sus manos pero Nagihiko apretó más el agarre.  
>-Si eso te hará sentir mejor hazlo, Rima-chan nunca me perdonare el herir a la persona que más amo-dijo el aun con la cabeza gacha, Rima lo miro por unos segundos para después sonreír y levantarse.<br>-Bien, cierra los ojos-Nagihiko obedeció y cerro sus ojos preparado para recibir cualquier tipo de golpe que viniera, pero el golpe no llegaba, estaba por abrir los ojos pero sintió lo que menos espero que Rima haría, sintió un suave y cálido contacto un su mejilla abrió los ojos sorprendido dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, ¡Rima le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla!  
>Por otro lado Rima se encontraba sorprendida con ella misma, nunca se hubiera creído capaz de hacer lo que estaba haciendo sin embargo sintió el fuerte impulso y necesidad de hacerlo, se separó de Nagihiko y lo miro, completamente sonrojado, después se llevó su mano libre a su mejilla tocando el lugar en el que habían estado los labios de Rima, oculto su mirada con su flequillo.<br>- ¿e-s-eso porque fue?-pregunto tartamudeando y sonrojado.  
>-¿Recuerdas que te dije que me gustabas pero que el amor no existía?-pregunto Rima y Nagihiko asintió-pues estaba equivocada, me he enamorado de alguien.<br>-Ah…-Nagihiko cerró los ojos ni siquiera se le paso por la mente considerar que estaba hablando de él.  
>-Pasaron varias cosas y ahora siento que puedo decírselo libremente…oi Na-gi-hi-ko-le llamo como solía hacerlo cuando se burlaba de el luego de unos segundos de silencio.<br>-Dime-el abrió sus ojos encontrándose con el rostro de Rima a pocos centímetros del suyo haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Te amo-susurro besando su mejilla de nuevo, no le importaba el estar pareciendo cursi solo le importaba decir lo que sentía, había entendido que podía confiar en Nagihiko sin importar lo que pasara, el, la quería y ella lo quería, no había mentiras en eso, tampoco engaños ni dolor, aunque en el fondo de su corazón Rima sabía que el amor nunca es para siempre no quería dejar ir a Nagihiko, con el aprendió lo que era el amor, no podía dejar ir a una persona tan especial como el, el quien siempre estaba ahí para ella no importaba lo que necesitara, el quien se preocupaba más por ella que por el mismo simplemente no podía dejarlo ir, no a él.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Nagihiko se sentía feliz, sumamente feliz pero no lo podía creer. Rima sonrojada solo asintió sonriendo, el con la mano que tenía libre abrazo a Rima por la cintura recargando su cabeza es su estómago, Rima se sonrojo levemente pero también lo abrazo acariciando su cabello, se quedaron un rato así hasta que ella trato de separarse pero Nagihiko no la dejo.

-No quiero soltarte, estoy muy feliz-dijo Nagihiko abrazando más fuerte a Rima, ella soltó una risita.  
>-Tendrás que soltarme en algún momento Nagi-le dijo llamándolo por primera vez por su sobrenombre desde que se conocieron, Nagihiko soltó a Rima sorprendido de que ella lo llamara así, Rima se puso de rodillas alado de su cama de nuevo quedando así a la misma altura que él, Nagihiko se inclinó hacia ella hasta pegar su frente con la de ella y mirándola a los ojos dulcemente haciéndola sonrojar.<br>-Rima-chan…es la primera vez que me dices Nagi…-dijo el sonriendo, sonrojado, la rubia se sonrojo aún más, pero recordó algo y su mirada se entristeció, Nagihiko lo noto pero decidió no decir nada y esperar a que ella le dijera lo que le pasaba.  
>-¿Cuándo te iras a Europa?-preguntó sin alejarse de él, pero evitando su mirada.<br>-No lo sé, nos graduamos en un par de meses pero con esto no podré ir a la escuela durante aproximadamente un mes, creo que me iré unos días después de graduarnos-respondió el con tristeza en su voz, Rima no dijo nada se quedó con la mirada baja pero sin apartarse de Nagihiko, sintió una lagrima rodar por su mejilla.  
>-Te prometo que tratare de volver pronto-respondió separándose de ella y limpiando su lagrima con su brazo.<p>

-Realmente no regresaras pronto Nagihiko-san-dijo una voz en la puerta ellos voltearon encontrándose con la madre de Nagihiko parada a un lado de la puerta con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, Rima se puso de pie-todavía seguía arrodillada alado de la cama de Nagihiko-y los shugo charas entraron a la habitación.  
>-¡¿Por quée?-gritaron Temari y Rhythm aunque sabían que la madre de Nagihiko no los podía escuchar.<br>-Pero…-Nagihiko estaba por preguntar algo pero su madre lo interrumpió.  
>-¿Eres feliz con tu vida como es ahora?-preguntó su madre acercándose a ellos sonriendo.<br>-Sí-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, pero lo suficientemente grande para que su madre la viera.  
>-¿Mashiro-san quieres a mi hijo?-pregunto ahora mirando a la rubia.<br>-S-si-respondió mirando al piso, sonrojada y tartamudeando Kusukusu solo comenzó a reírse y dar vueltas en el aire.  
>-Entonces no te iras-respondió sonriéndoles a ambos, dejándolos asombrados.<br>-¿En serio?-preguntaron ambos y la madre de Nagihiko solo asintió.  
>-Yo no sería capaz de destruir tu felicidad, antes que el heredero de la familia Fujisaki eres mi hijo, no te iras-dijo su madre sonriendo.<br>-Gracias, madre.  
>-Sin embargo no puedo cancelar las presentaciones de Nadeshiko te quedaras aquí en Japón pero tendrás que seguir con las prácticas y viajar solo para hacer las presentaciones-explico sonriéndole a su hijo, después se acercó y lo abrazo.<br>-Gracias-fue lo único que el respondió.  
>-Mashiro-san gracias por hacer feliz a Nagihiko-le dijo sonriéndole, Rima solo se sonrojo.<br>-Gracias por no apartarlo de mí-respondió ella sonriéndole a la madre de Nagihiko, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

-Rima-chan…-la llamo Nagihiko.  
>-Dime-ella se arrodillo alado de el de nuevo.<br>-¿Puedes acercarte Rima-chan…?-pidió y ella se inclinó hacia él, Nagihiko puso su mano en su mejilla, acercándose a ella y le dio un dulce beso en su frente. **(yo kiero uno!)  
>-<strong>Te amo Rima-chan-le dijo el sonrojado.  
>-También te amo-respondió ella sonrojándose y bajando su mirada, Nagihiko sonrió.<br>-Oww-dijeron sus shugo charas flotando sobre ellos.  
>-Bien hecho Nagi-decia Rhythm levantando su pulgar.<br>-Jeje Rima ama a Nagi jeje-dijo Kusukusu riendo y dando vueltas sobre ellos, Temari solo rio detrás de las mangas de su kimono.  
>-Rima-chan…-la llamo Nagihiko.<br>-Rima.  
>-¿Eh?-pregunto confundido.<br>-Puedes decirme solo Rima-respondió ella.  
>-No, me gusta decirte Rima-chan solo yo te digo así-dijo el sonriendo, Rima se dio cuenta de que era cierto nadie más que él le decía así, pero no le gustaba como sonaba.<br>-Pero yo no te llamo por tu nombre.  
>-Entonces…te diré Rima-koi ¿puedo?-pregunto sonrojado, Rima también se sonrojo y asintió.<br>-Solo si yo te llamo Nagi-koi-dijo ella bajando la mirada sonrojándose más.  
>-Te amo Rima-koi-dijo el entrelazando su mano con la suya.<br>-Ya lo has dicho muchas veces Nagi-le dijo ella sonriendo.  
>-Lo sé pero nunca me cansare de decirlo-le respondió el y Rima se inclinó besándolo en la mejilla de nuevo.<p>

_**Varios días después…**_

Ya había pasado casi un mes y Rima había estado visitando casi a diario a Nagihiko, los demás guardianes también habían ido pero solo unas pocas veces, Nagihiko se sentía mejor al fin le habían quitado el yeso de su brazo y su pierna, era sábado se lo habían quitado el día anterior, no tenía ningún problema para caminar ni para mover su brazo, tomo su celular y llamo a su ahora novia.

_-¿Hola?...-_respondió una voz del otro lado de la línea.  
>-Rima-koi ¿cómo estás?-pregunto alegremente.<br>-_Hola Nagi-koi estoy bien ¿y tú?_  
>-Yo me siento mucho mejor Rima-chan, ya puedo moverme solo.<br>-_Que bien, me alegro._  
>-Rima-koi, te gustaría ir al parque a dar un paseo conmigo.<br>-_Claro, te veo allá en diez minutos.  
>-<em>Está bien, te amo-Nagihiko corto la llamada, cerro su celular y salió de su casa.

Al llegar al parque se encontró con Rima cerca del árbol de cerezos donde él se había confesado, corrió hacia ella.  
>-Rima-koi, lo siento por hacerte esperar-dijo parándose frente a ella y dándole un beso en su mejilla.<br>-Realmente acabo de llegar, veo que no tienes ningún problema para caminar-dijo ella señalándolo.  
>-No, realmente me siento muy bien-respondió el.<br>-Y ¿para que querías que viniera?-pregunto.  
>-Para dar un paseo Rima-koi-respondió el metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.<br>-Nagihiko sé que no querías que viniera solo para eso.  
>-Cierto, desde que le quitaron el Yeso a Nagi ha estado repitiendo como loco que quería verte-dijo Rhythm.<br>-Bien…pues hay algo que he querido hacer desde hace varios días, pero quería poder estar de pie-dijo el sonrojado, antes de que Rima le preguntara lo que era siguió hablando-Rima-koi podrías cerrar los ojos-Rima lo miro extrañada pero después cerro sus ojos, Nagihiko suspiro, tomo las manos de Rima con las suyas y se inclinó hacia ella, lo siguiente que Rima sintió fueron los labios de Nagihiko sobre los suyos, lo cual provoco que abriera sus ojos pero solo vio los ojos cerrados de Nagihiko frente a ella, sintió como su novio iba a retirarse pero ella cero sus ojos, entrelazo sus manos con las de él y se paró de puntitas intensificando el contacto de sus labios, lo sintió sonreír después sintió la lengua de Nagihiko tocar sus labios, ella por instinto abrió su boca sintiendo como la lengua de su novio entraba en su boca tocando la suya, empezaron a jugar con sus lenguas, se quedaron así hasta que sintieron que el aire les faltaba y se separaron. Al separarse Nagihiko envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rima ella envolvió los suyos en el cuello de Nagihiko juntando sus frentes.

-Nagi-koi…ese fue mi primer beso-dijo ella sonrojada.  
>-También el mío Rima-koi-respondió el sonriendo.<br>-Pero…-Nagihiko savia lo que ella iba a decir así que la interrumpió.  
>-Lo de Yamabuki no cuenta como un beso-explico el sonriendo, Rima le devolvió la sonrisa.<br>-Rima sonríe, Rima ha sido capaz de sonreír mucho últimamente gracias a Nagi-dijo Kusukusu riendo, Rhythm y Temari asintieron.

Rima sonreía porque ahora era muy feliz, era feliz porque había descubierto que el amor si existía solo tenía que encontrar a la persona indicada para amar.  
><em>El amor siempre implicara dolor, pero eso no significa que hay que dejar de creer en el por qué las cosas que realmente valen la pena son por las que te has esforzado…ser feliz es algo difícil de lograr pero no imposible.<em>  
><em><strong><br>FIN…**_

**Naa mentira no es el fin are un epilogo pero ya me extendí demasiado aquí es el fic más largo que he escrito y sorpresivamente este si me gusto! Pero como siempre mis lectores deciden si es bueno o no Y si esta algo cursi pero tenía ganas de escribir algo cursi extrañaba mis cursilerías además mi Nagi es tan lindo *_* si es mío, Rima me lo comparte muahaha Inner: si claro Yo: no arruines mi ilucion, te voy a reemplazar en mis fics de Shugo Chara espero les gustara mi historia. Déjenme un review con su opinión créanme que sus reviews son lo que me anima escribir ^^  
>O y si quieren saber con que reemplazare a mi Inner y si les gusta el Rimahiko los invito a que lean mis otros fics Rimahiko asi verán con que reemplazo a mi molesta inner ^w^<br>Reviews? Criticas? Reviews? Tomatazos? Ladrillazos? Reviews? Felicitaciones? Reviews? Amenazas de muerte? Reviews?  
><strong> 

**l L l  
>l O l<br>l V l  
>_l E l_<br>\Nagix /  
>\Rima  
>\!xD  
>\V  
>V<strong>


End file.
